Just Her
by LifeBurner411
Summary: When Fate finds out her father ansam is dead she starts to fall into a deep depression, When she starts having a feeling that somthings gonna happnen she flys off to find out what it is.But when she's caught up in a world of confussion and lies. D.C.
1. Chapter 1

Just her = kingdom hearts

Chapter 1 realization

Fate's POV (past NOT flashback)

I got home as fast as I could. I didn't want mother to become impatient or I'd be punished for my mistake. Or so I thought I always had to talk like that, like a little princess that was happy. Chya like that was reality...I wish. I pushed open the front door and was greeted by a slap to the face. She slapped me again as my father watched smiling.

"You little whore where did you go?!" my mom screamed at the top of her lungs

"Down to the shore" I squeaked back

"To do what!!?" My dad yelled

"To look at the sea," I stated

My Dad came up beside me and punched me in the gut. Making me fall to the ground. I whimpered as THEY kicked me over & over in the rib cage. Slipping in a slap or punch every few kicks. Fifteen and I got the shit kicked out of me Great!

"Get up and go to your room" my Mom spat in my face

"Or would you rather do something for me" my dad said smirking

Of course I knew what he meant and never in this lifetime. He would have to leave his sexual pleasures to himself and my mom. My parents weren't even my real parents they were my Aunt and Uncle. So I stood and start up the stairs to my room. When I got up to my room and knew something was going to happen when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs after me. I sat on my bed, waiting patiently, for my dad or mom to burst in. When the door opened to reveal someone I didn't know. He had long silver hair with amber eyes and he wore all white with an odd crest on his chest. He put out his hand to me. I didn't know what to do, or say so I grabbed his hand. He pulled me off my bed into his chest as black haze started to cover our feet. My eyes went wide as it creped higher and higher. He had both hands on my shoulders as if trying to keep me from moving. I stood there anywhere else is better then here. I took a glance at his face, when I did I noticed he was looking down at me smirking evilly. Shivers ran down my spine he was creepier then my dad. The man leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"Don't be afraid, open your heart to darkness" the way he said it I let all my hate for my parent's consume me with anger and darkness. The haze then covered my head and we disappeared.

**Seven years later** I awoke in the same large black room. My green eyes scanning the razor sharp walls. The jagged points were at the top of the room the walls got smooth as my eyes went down. The torches around the room were the only light; the bed dressings were silk and purple. I sat up slowly and looked around moving some stray strands of my silver hair. There were clothes hanging on a rack that were barely visible. I put my head down again as I saw the doorknob turn. I closed my eyes in an attempt to look like I was asleep. A large black horned figure walked through the door, guardian. It shook my arm lightly so I opened my eyes. It had a low voice that it only used in a whisper to tell me of the clothes on the wrack and that it would be waiting outside the door to take me to the morning meal. I just nodded lightly smiling it smiled back...kind of; it had these odd long aged teeth that made the smile crooked. It left and I got up to change into the baggy pants and my white tank top I always wore the pants being black of course. Then I slipped in the black sneakers I had and my trench coat I opened the door and followed the beast when it told me to. The halls were much different then the room I had woken up in for seven years. The walls were unbelievably smooth and were made of black marble like rock the swirled behind the hard surface. There were no decorations as far as I could see. My old planet before Destiny Island was much like this with the same marble like halls but with portraits of people that I couldn't quite remember them. But I could remember the manor where I had lived. We reached a pair of large doors. The beast had pushed them open with one hand. The same man who had taken me from my Parentshe was sitting at a large oak table, Ansam. Food surrounded him as other people served him. He looked up and beckoned me with his head telling me were to sit. I sat down in the chair to his right and folded my hands on my lap. He waved the servants away when they were finished and left the two alone. He sat forward in his chair resting his hands on the table. His eyes shifted to me as did the rest of his body and ALL of a sudden my shoes were SO interesting. He cleared his throat to get me to look I don't want to disobey him he has powers that could engulf me and ultimately destroy me. His eyebrow was neatly raised in question but he did not say a word. He looked down at his plate of food and neatly took a small bite; chewing in carefully he then swallowed. He looked up once more and just stared and I hadn't noticed I was looking around the room, but have you ever had that dream that you take a test you haven't studied for...well this is it.

I turned my head back and saw he was staring at me again. He most likely noticed my constantly twitching eyebrow when he stared. He looked back down then up and asked me a question I felt I would never get the answer to.

"Do you know whom your father is?"

My mouth hung open then I answered back "No"

"Hmm" he nodded and took another bite doing the same he had done to the first. Bite, chew, swallow, bite, chew, and swallow the process was annoying by the seven years I had been there.

"And you would want to know right?"

"Well of course I am twenty-two you know."

"What would you say if you had an arranged marriage?"

"...Umm...no" I said carefully

He let out a small chuckle and looked up. "I am your father"

"WHAT!?" I almost yelled

"I know...I know"

"You know nothing." I say with the harshest sting in my voice

"Yes I..."

"No! No you don't to be left with those pieces of shit for ten years was HELL!" I spat

"I had to, I had things I needed to do"

"Things that were more important then me?" I stated emotionlessly

"IT WAS YOU, YOUR MOTHER HAD SENT YOU TO THAT DAMN ISLAND, AND NEVER TOLD ME WHERE TO LOOK!!" He yelled back

I felt small his voice was like thunder piercing my ears. "SO I CREATED HEARTLESS TO AID MY SEARCH AND WHERE EVER THEY DIDN'T FIND YOU WOULD GET DISTROYED, BUT THAT TINY ISLAND WAS DISTROYED WITH THE BASTARDS WHO BEAT YOU!" the intensity had made me shrivel up into nothing so it was a lie that no one cared about me enough to save me. I regained my poise

"How long ago was it destroyed?"

"Maybe a three months or so"

I was now twenty-two as well an adult and he had to tell me now why not earlier that he was my father?

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't want you to get attached."

"Why you're my father!"

"You may never see me again, a key blade master has shown up."

"A key what?"

"A master of hearts who is able to render my powers useless."

"Oh...fine I'm going to go and take the gummi ship so I can't get attached. Sense your powers are SO important. And so are your plans for the princesses" I whispered in his ear before I kissed his cheek and left him there to think about what I had just said. He stood and stopped me at the door and yelled.

"You cannot defend yourself from those enemies!"

"Hn, trust me I can I didn't spend seven years sitting on my ass."

"YOU TRAINED! WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!?"

"You never let me see you except at meals where I couldn't talk to you. So your general of the heartless taught me. Now I could kill anything...but I won't do shit for you."

I left that day and landed in an old coliseum. I trio of a young boy, a dog like creature and a duck were walking into the office. I walk up to an oddly muscular man wearing armor with a headband...he looked like a fairy.

That's where I am now stuck in this world with fairy boy and goat man. I am sitting on the outside steps waiting for fairy boy to let me into the office. I started humming a song off the top of my head, I am tempted to sing it grr... where is fairy boy!? With this...wing that sprouted out of nowhere but it's very pretty black and blue feathers and a point where the appendage bent. I let it stick out freely sense my coat would cramp it...I was very proud of my wing...my weapons clung to my hips two revolvers and a sword.

Normal POV!!!!

She waited patiently looking at the ground her wing fluttering once in a while. Hercules walked out and waved her into the office the trio who where in there prior to her stared at her until she glared and they looked away except that stupid duck. She put on her famous evil smirk and she saw him flinch.

Phil cleared his throat to get her attention.

"What!?" She said highly irritated

"You're the 2nd seed."

"Then who's the first?"

"Sephiroth."

"O-okay"

She took the sheet in the little centaurs hands.

"But first you have to beat all the seeds even number one if you can"

"G-great!" her words were dripping in sarcasm

She turned to walk out and was stopped by an arm of Hercules. She turned her head to his face and glared which made his eyebrows lift and his arm make its way back to his side. She walked out into the sunlight. She checked her ammo and found it all full. (Think Vash's guns from Trigun) She closed them and put them in their holsters. Her hair blew wildly as the wind tossed it around. She made her way to the arena to start the fights.

Sephiroth's POV 

I sat silently in the stone room waiting for my next opponent to beat the weaker seeds below me. I looked out the window to see a woman standing in the attack position as the music started. Her hands waited at her hips tapping the handles of two revolvers. The heartless attacked unskillfully; she dodged each attack and shot every heartless square in the head. When the music ended she reloaded her weapons and put them away. She put out her hand and it glowed red forming a sword that was basically see through red. (Tidus's blue sword from FFX) The hilt was black with a key chain on the end of a skull. She readied her self for the next seed. The heartless in this seed went faster then the previous seed. Being maimed by her swipes that seethed the ground in fire. Each seed died faster then the last until it was finally my turn to fight the extraordinary woman. When I turned to look at her face I stared at the large wing cascading from her back opposite to mine. She let out at little smirk my entrance hadn't fazed her in the slightest. Her wing twitched either in excitement or anticipation. She licked her lips and readied her sword once again this time in a defensive stance putting her sword across her body's vital spots. Smart girl. She glanced at my sword and looked like she was calculating the length and speed of which I could pull it. The music blared and the fight began. Her eyes stayed on me at all times watching my every move staying in her defensive stance as I circled her. She spent the first fifteen minutes of the fight doing this. Finally she attacked and hit my wing only slightly but enough to make me drop my guard for a few seconds letting her sword hit me in the nape of the neck. I jumped away and regained my strength, letting her watch guard wide open. She was taunting me acting care free and not worried. I jumped at her but was surprised when she did the same mirroring my exact motions. I touched my hair she did the same I moved my wing she did that too. I had no emotion on my face her face was stone. Something hit me in the back of the head; her sword was gone she had thrown it and it had hit it's mark the nape of my neck once more. I let my sword take flight just missing her legs as she jumped. Her face had not faltered showing no emotion...stone. She moved in very close and waved goodbye and she disappeared and ended up beside me in the exact same clothes as I minus the sword. Her posture was mirroring mine, doing the exact hand motions and messing with my mind. I blinked.

Fate's POV 

He's falling right into it, into my trap of mind confusion, fighting the replica of me in his mind that his body thinks is real, the occasional hit to the neck keeps it in motion. Yes I am the original prankster! I stood there and watched him stare endlessly at his invisible opponent. He blinked Oh-NO he'll see the real me for a few seconds just enough for him to attack me. I have to move; he saw me and attacked hitting my back undoing the curse I set upon him. He blinked until his vision was clear and stared at me. With his brow frowned and lips in a little frown...yep he looked like he was pouting. He attacked me three times taking out all of my HP. I fell to the ground in defeated and mumbling...my motto when all else fails mumble! I stood and dragged myself out of the arena healing myself. The boy was by himself as he passed me to fight Sephiroth. He'll lose with one hit. I unscrewed the top of a hi-potion and drank it slowly. I have to find somewhere to sleep. The duck was once more staring at me so I ignored it and walked down to the docks and onto my gummi ship. My wing folded tightly against my back in anger or embarrassment. I wonder how that kid did...probably lost. Oh well. I sat in a chair on the ship when I saw something lying on the bench in the back so I went back. A key? Who would put a big fucking key on my ship?! I picked it up its not that heavy. I swung it over my shoulder and walked out to find its owner. The kid walked past but I heard his footsteps stop, I turned around and he was staring, eyes big as pies. (OH I RYMED BULLY FOR ME!)

Normal POV 

"What?" She asked annoyance hissing in the word

"Where'd you get that?"

"It was on my ship...why does it belong to you?"

"No but umm..."

"Spill it kid I haven't got all day"

"I have one"

With that Sora's keyblade appeared in his hand.

"Then take this one." She said trying to hand the key off to the brunette

"No you're a key blade master so that's yours" he said smiling

"A keyblade master Oo this is just PEACHY!" Her wing twitched and opened to its full length before relaxing

"Hey that means you can help us right Donald?"

"NO!"

"But she has a key too!"

"NO! NO! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Who said I wanted to come?" she said swinging the key over her shoulder "How does yours change like that?" she said adding the question

"You put key chains on the end see"

"Ok I want to see something hold this" she said tossing the boy her keyblade

"Wait wha...?" before Sora could finish his sentence her other sword was in her hand and she was fighting with the key chain

"Damn where's...oh here it is" she said slipping the skull off and placing a bat wing chain on her old sword this one changed into a black sword instead of the red it was at first

"Gimme that" she said taking the keyblade she slipped on the chain and it turned into a red keyblade with a small black snake inside, the blade was a spider web and the handle were like spears of metal on the top and bottom of the handle

"Oo I like this" she chirped

"That's nice umm..."

"Fate...Blitz" she had pulled her last name out of her ass sense she really didn't know her real one just Blitz her aunt and uncle's. She smiled at her new key.

"Thanks kid for the info" she said ruffling Sora's hair

"You're welcome" He said back

Fate's POV 

Cool a keyblade master my dad would be shitting brick's if he knew about this. How long have I been gone one year? Hmm who cares, not me. Now I'm answering my own questions...G-great Twenty-three and I am still a smart ass. Hn...ain't that great. I need some where to sleep.

"I need somewhere to sleep...uhh but where! Not that shitty hotel I was in before that shit was gross. Ok note to self stop saying shit. But still missing a place to stay"

Someone tapped my shoulder, great! Leather glove ten dollars says its Sephiroth. I turned around and almost melted. Brown hair blue-gray eyes leather jacket leather pants attractive scar...Oo have I died? Keep standing, keep standing, keep standing.

"Yes?" I said

"Are you the one with the keyblade?"

"Why would you care?"

"Because..."

"Ok well I have to find somewhere to stay goodbye"

"What about traverse town"

"There?..... Sure whatever. Need a ride?" I said pointing to my gummi

"That's yours?"

"Yea"

"Yea I'll catch a ride with you beats being with those three"

"Hn...you commin?" Said Fate walking towards the gummi

"Yea" Leon said locked onto her wing

"Wait what's your name?" she said as he got on the gummi

"Leon..."

"Fate" Leon? Fits your leather clad self.

Leon's POV 

Cid would drool over this ship. Sleeping area, kitchen, training room and the cockpit yep this is Cid's dream ship. Damn even a bar. I walked over to sit in the co-pilot seat, she's very umm pretty, no she beautiful. But the wing brings memory's back. Damn. Maybe she can help with the heartless in traverse town, Her being a keyblade master and all. Where was her old world then? She seems familiar, but from where? Oh well. Hey wait where'd her wing go?!

"Ummm...where's your wing"

"Oh sorry forgot to tell you I can hide it"

"Whatever"

Ok that was an odd situation.

A couple of hours later in traverse town Normal POV 

They docked the gummi and went into the first district to be spotted bye a very happy Sora who had just gotten back from defeating Ansam.

"Hey guys!" said Sora running towards them

"Hello" Fate said walking a little behind Leon

"Sora how's the mission going?" Said Leon getting right to the point

"A little better without Ansam in the way." Said Sora with a smile

"Fate's here for awhile do you know if there are any vacancy's in the hotel?"

"That's her name? Cool. I don't know. But Leon sense I killed Ansam things are going better, I still haven't found Riku yet though...Fate I'll show you to the hotel"

"I can take care of it" She growled "I've been here before, so don't try to baby me."

"I'm not though," Sora, said confused

"Pocket it" She snapped back

Fate's POV 

Dead? How can he be dead? Why do I care he lied to me? But he did raise me didn't he...kind of...right? I got a room in the hotel it was red I wish it was black to fit my mood. But why do I have the feeling he's still alive? Just thinking of it gives me the willies he just gave me that feeling of Ummm...death or something like that. G-great the doorknob is turning. Who could it be today?

"Hi I heard someone new came here with Sq-Leon" said a voice

"Yes me too what is your name?" said a calmer voice

"Hn"

"That's your name?!" the happy one laughed

"No"

"Then what is it?" the calmer voice asked

"Fate"

"Oh that's a cool name!" Her laughter was suppressed but was still heard

"Hn"

"Want to come to our house for dinner?" Said the clam one

"Sure"

I sat up to see two women on in a long pink dress and another having barely nothing on by her smile her voice was the happy toned one.

"Lemme change first"

"Oh sure of course"

I walked to the bathroom carrying my duffel bag in hand. I came back out in an exact replica of my prier outfit except this one had a crimson leather jacket, black pants and shirt with sunglasses plus all of my extra belts that went with me every where even my holsters and guns, safely hid beneath my jacket.

Normal POV 

"What are your people's names?"

"Aerith" said the pick clad one

"Yuffie" said the other "you fight in those clothes"

"Duh, dull much?"

"That's harsh"

"That's me"

"You two are already bonding"

"What?" Said the two in sync giving Aerith a glance eyebrow up and all.

They were in the first district already heading down to the third district and into there house.

"So Fate what was your old world like?"

"Ummm...quiet, my very old one was shitty in my eyes"

"You lived on two different worlds?"

"Yea the older one was where I was beaten by my aunt and uncle, then someone saved me and raised me for seven years then I left and started my journey it's been a year."

"Who took you in what was their name." Aerith asked politely

"I-I don't remember"

"Oh that sucks!" said Yuffie

"Yea" Fate said looking at the ground

They ate in silence Yuffie not able to stand the odd silence started to talk.

"This is good!"

"Thank you Yuffie"

"Fate so what was the name of your old, old world?"

"Destiny Island"

"Isn't that were Sora lived Aerith?"

"Yes, he talks frequently about it"

"Sora the little kid with the keyblade?"

"Yes...O that reminds me he says you have one too"

"O yea I do" Fate summoned her blade Aerith stared at the chain hanging from the hilt.

"Where'd you get the chain?" she questioned not taking her eyes off the chain

"Ummm...from the guy at my old home where I started my journey, why you've seen it before?"

Aerith glanced at Yuffie whose mouth was hanging open and also staring at the chain. Yuffie glanced back swallowing hard she stared up at Fate's face

"Fate, did you stay at Hollow Basin?" questioned Aerith

"Why would you care?"

"Because the owner was Ummm...Ansam"

"NAW I wouldn't have guessed!" Fate said her words dripping with sarcasm

"You knew, but why would he save you?"

"Because I'm his-his...never mind its none of your business"

"Yes it is if you pose a threat to us," Yuffie said in defense of Aerith

"If I wanted to kill you I already would have you moron" Said Fate standing from the table and walking out of the house and conversation.

W/ Aerith and Yuffie

"That was rude" Said Yuffie sticking out her tongue

"Indeed it was, seems I hit a weak spot" Said Aerith

"Do you think we should bring her with us to Hollow Basin?" Yuffie said

"Yes is she lived there before?" Aerith said, "She even seemed familiar to me"

"Yea"

They stood up and walked out of the house to see Leon walking towards them gunblade on his shoulder.

"Fate is going home"

"Yea she had Ansam's Chain off his book, remember that thing?"

"Yea so that means she lived in..."

"Hollow Basin like us"

"Maybe"

"We have to see"

_Cliffhanger well not really but Oo well But Oo This might be a Leon Fate, or a Sephiroth Fate. Tell me which one would be better? E-mail me some Idea's please I Need help!! ANYHOO How'd ya'll like it so far? R/R please I need review's PLEASE! THANK YOU IF YOU DO! _

_Love ya _

_The estranged _


	2. Chapter 2

Just her 2

"We have to see"

"How?"

"Follow her"

"But…" Yuffie Stuttered

"Fine I'll go alone to see why she's got that key chain" Leon snapped

"Ok" Yuffie stated

"Hn" Leon huffed and turned around

Leon's POV

I walked out towards Cid's shop to ask to borrow a ship. 'How babyish to not go see what the hell is bugging Fate, Yuffie needs a spine' I thought harshly as I walked through the shop door. I was met be a parade of curses followed by a throwing of something metal hitting the wall near the door. Cid was obviously mad at something. I stuck my head in to make sure no other flying objects came flying at me. I was just in time to see Cid kick a Fira-G into the wall.

"Son of a bitch Piece of shit engine" Cid said glaring at the Fira-G

"Hey Cid" I said casually

"Hey pretty boy, what'chya want" Said Cid with a mouth full of cigarette

"I need to barrow a ship"

"For what"

"For business"

"Your'a goin' to follow dat' girl eh?" Said Cid

"Yea, need to ask her something"

"Yea alright, you can take this one, it's a new proto type got all da new shit in it"

"Okay" I said and hopped into the cockpit "jene"

W/ Fate

I Shot down every thing in my way creating a straight path. How could they try and pry into my past it's none of their damn business. I went passed some items and picked them up with out even thinking about it. I looked in the back window and saw another ship following me closely. I kicked my engines up a little bit to pull away. But it just followed my exact movements. I did a side turn and swerved but he wouldn't get off my tail. So I turned around and faced my stalker. I glared at the tinted window. I open fired on the ship then back flipped and sped off. My shots hadn't been an obstacle for the pilot. The ship fired a shot and it hit my engine. I ended crashing in a jungle planet.

W/ mystery person

She put up a fight, that's my daughter all right. I followed the smoke coming from the jungle to find her crashed ship. I jumped out of the ship before it landed. She was crawling out of the ship cursing. She stood up with her back to me cursing more as she brushed herself off.

"Son of a bitch, mother fucking asshole, shooting me down like that, if I ever meet the guy I'll gut them like a fish"

"Now really? You'd do that to me?"

She turned around with kill written on her face. She just stared at me and then said "Yea I would kill you"

"Now, why is that?"

"Because you wrecked my ship my ONLY means of transportation you moron!"

"Oo did I"

"Gah! You know what…never mind!" She turned away and started walking through the woods.

"Now where are you going"

"To hell"

Fate's POV

'Who IS this guy!? He's SO annoying! He looks really weird, like uhh…rouge assassin..shall we.'

'Number one he has long black hair

Number two he has his red bandanna thingy on his head

Number three he has a weird cape like thing that's red

Number four ok, who has a metal arm?

Number Five metal shoes ok?

And Number seven Black and red…right'

"And JUST WHO are YOU!?"

"Vincent Valentine"

Normal POV

"Okay…and why might I ask are you following me for?"

"Uhhh…"

"Well"

"Ummmm…"

"What! You're my dad or something common! Spit it out!"

"That's precisely it"

"Eh? You…you are my dad!?"

"Yea I left you on a door step on Destiny Island"

"So Ansam's NOT my dad?"

"No…who told you that"

"Ansam"

"Oi Vey!" Vincent said slapping his forehead

"How'd you know where to find me" Fate growled putting my hands on my hips

"Uh ehehehehe how would you react if I said your brother told me?"

"Brother? Ha I'm not that gullible"

"Ahh but you have a brother"

"WHAT!?"

"And you've met him"

"Who!?"

"nope"

"Common tell me!"

"No"

"You are an ASS!"

"I know"

"O common…dad?"

"Fine fine"

"Ok who?"

"Sephiroth"

"Eh…." Fate said as her eye twitched and she fell to the ground and sat there

"Hello are you ok…Shi?"

Fate came back to reality "Shi? Who's Shi?"

"Oo sorry that means Fate"

"Right just call me Fate ok it's easier to answer to"

"Okay"

"So why now? Why when I'm pissed and ready to kill anything in my way?"

"I don't know"

"Oh smart one ain't chya!"

I'm ending it here yes I am EVIL but you love me!


	3. Chapter 3

#&$($($#&#&#(&#$(&#($ I was lazy ok

Normal POV

"I guess I am huh" he smiled

"You are dumber then I thought…"

"That's really rude" he said crossing his arms

"How am I your kid?" she said questionably

"You are Sephiroth's twin, you were just uhh…lost?" He said grinning

"Lost? What do you mean LOST?" She threw her arms in the air

"You were kidnapped, and when Seph' saw you he told me to come find you" He said matter-of-factly

"Kidnapped…by who" she tilted her head

"We don't know, but they got you"

She sighed covering her face with her hands, how stupid did someone have to be. Fate looked through her fingers at the man in front of her. Her head was spinning, no wonder Ansam had tried to keep her locked inside Hallow Basin.

"And why'd you shoot me down?" she said with a muffled voice

"Because you shot at me" he commented he offered his hand

"Wait, how was I kidnapped when you left me on the door step at Destiny Island?"

"I came to get you and you where gone…so was the island a matter-of fact."

"So Ansam kidnapped me…why me" she ignored the offered hand and lay back on the ground with a big sigh.

"Perhaps, because you're strong…and a little violent" he answered

"Ok I can deal with that" she sat back up and grabbed his hand allowing him to help her up.

"You owe me munny for that ship you know" she smirked

"You get right to the point don't you?" He said walking her towards his ship.

"Wait where are we going now?" she said and he sat her in the seat next to the pilots

"To see your brother of course" he said lightly

"Great" she sunk down in her seat with a grim look on her face.

The ride there was peace full for the most part. Fate had fallin into a light sleep about half the way there. But when she felt the ship lurch to a stop she snapped awake. Vincent looked over and nodded then undid his safety belt and started to get out. She followed suit stepping out into the beating sun, she stretched her arms in effect making her wing stretch too.

The streets outside the coliseum where packed full, the Hades cup had just been beaten by that kid. The other keyblade master, a chill went up her spine and she turned around, seeing a cloaked figure not to far back from her. She stared at it but it slowly waded back away from her in the crowd, like it was scared of her. She shook off the feeling and followed Vincent through the crowd.

There stood Sora, basking in his glory. Standing next to him was Leon, cloud and a horde of other people. Then, there standing in the farthest and darkest place was Sephiroth. Still looking as arrogant as before. Vincent started to make his way towards him and Fate followed, though her eyes were all for Leon, as were his. She turned away blushing a light pink.

They reached Sephiroth and he stared down at her, but she stared right back unflinching. Then he smiled…which was quite scary for Sephiroth; she was taken back by the sudden change in mood.

Something cold swept through the grounds snuffing out all the torches. Automatically both her and Sora's keyblades where in hand, the crowd had scattered leaving all the fighters.

Fate and Sora had moved to the middle of the grounds back to back. They readied themselves for any heartless that might come. A large paw ripped down a pillar, Sora turned towards her.

"Go I can fight this" he looked sure of himself

"You aren't the only master here boy" She said stubbornly and Sora nodded as they both faced Cerberus. The three-headed dog snapped at the two masters and they attacked. No one dare get in their way. Vincent watched in awe as his daughter attacked the dog ruthlessly. Someone had trained her well, very well.

The dog's blood fell in tiny droplets like rain, as the beast was hit one hit after another. Cerberus gave one last howl and fell dead at the feet of the masters.

Fate gave a sheepish grin to Sora who returned it. They slung their arms over each other and laughed. The crowd walked up smiling, but Leon hung back and watched silently. Fate glanced over at him and smiled then blushed as he gave a small smile.

Unknowingly Sephiroth had caught the interaction between Leon and **HIS** sister. A small frown formed on his lips as he glared at Leon. Leon caught Sephiroth's glare and leveled the field with his own.

Fate caught the confrontation and shook her head at Leon who nodded and walked away towards his ship. She then faced Sephiroth giving him a glare and a large frown. Sephiroth cocked an eyebrow and she turned her back on him, and left the stadium letting Sora deal with the crowd. She trotted as she tried to catch up with Leon who was almost to his ship.

"Leon…WAIT!" she ran fully towards him, he glared at her

"Go away" he got into the cockpit

"What the hell did I do to you?" she snapped climbing into the gummi ship and sitting in the co-pilot seat.

"Get out of my gummi ship" he growled

"No"

"Get out" he warned

"No gods damn it"

He towered over her glaring down at her figure, when he grabbed her arm and walked her out of the ship. Then slammed the door.

"You know you are such an asshole!" she slipped off her shoe and threw it at the window in frustration then did the same with her other shoe.

She stormed back into the crowd that parted at the sight of her attitude. Her wing was tucked tightly to her body and she stomped by both her father and brother who watched her intently. She burst through the doors and into the arena and screamed at the top of her lungs and kicked her legs around in frustration making dust fly up in arches.

"Stupid…good for nothing asshole shit face" she mumbled every name under the sun through gritted teeth. Then a hand was on her shoulder making her whip around and try to punch its owner. But they had jumped back she saw her brother stand up straight then she lunged attacking him with quick fluid movements.

"You're an ass did you know that?" she said as she landed a punch in his stomach, she stepped away. "I can't handle this, I'm leaving"

She walked out of the arena, and back through the crowd, she saw Sora and walked up to him.

"Do you think I could hitch a ride to Traverse Town?" She asked calmly

"Sure! Come on we're leaving now!" He said smiling. Slowly she followed and hopped into their gummi and they took off.

The duck complained the whole way about her being there. He threw her glares and glances ever few seconds. Finally getting sick of it she kicked his chair.

"Stop glancing at me and you'll keep your eyes" She heard a little 'Eep' and he didn't do it again. Sora was snickering and her antics and the dog, which had introduced him self as Goofy was smiling like a loon.

When they reached Traverse Town she gladly hopped out of the gummi, and from behind she heard.

"Yea that's right just walk away coward" it was the duck so she did an around face and looked down at him.

"What was that my dear poultry" she said coolly

"Uhh…nothing…nothing" he sputtered. She bent at the waist to look at him closer.

"Are you sure?" she cooed

"Y-yes Ma'am" he said taking a small step back. A smirk graced her lips as she stood back up.

"That's what I thought" She turned away again and continued to walk "See you all later" she waved while walking away.

Sora watched the woman retreat, he looked down at Donald angrily then smirked himself before saying.

"Seems she won't take your shit Donald" he walked away leaving Donald to stare after him like a fish. Maybe having Fate as a friend wouldn't be so bad, he thought as he walked towards the tavern.


End file.
